mkw_hack_pack_wrbktfandomcom-20200213-history
Current MKW Hack Pack v1 World Records
This page is dedicated to WRs for the v1 of the MKW Hack Pack. This version is not released yet so the tracklist might receive changes. Also, some tracks are Boost, have an exclusive update or can have more or less than 3 laps; if one of these tracks was also in the Beta, the WR/BKT with 3 laps, no Boost or original features can be added only in the Beta page. But remember that the update is not the same for all tracks: it means that some of them seem completely remade, but others just have small fixes that don't affect Time Trials (enemy/item routes fix, minimap fix, etc.). So, if a track of the Beta version has one of these small updates, the BKT will be counted the same. To get informations about exclusive updates, go the track pages. To recognise edited tracks, follow this legend: * 1/2/4/etc L=More or less than 3 laps * Boost=The KCL has been edited to make the track a giant boost pad * !=It can be seizure inducing or it's playable only in Time Trials * U=It has an update which is a MKW Hack Pack exclusive, so it's available only in this pack. Left Out Tracks (This is used just as a memo): * Concord Crisis Town * Underwater Slide * Dry Dry Temple * Star Slope * SNES Bowser Castle 1 (ChaosShadow23) * Zelda TP Kakariko Village * Retro Mountain * GBA Luigi Circuit (SneaksterMK & Yoshidude4) --Dance4life628 All Current World Records Boost - Thwomp Factory --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Desert --:--.--- ??? Thwomp Loop 1:19.863 J.Bishop GBA Bowser Castle 3: Mario Kart 8 Edition --:--.--- ??? Boost - Strobenz Desert (2L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Athletic Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - GCN Luigi Circuit (Torran) (5L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Darkness Temple (2L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Delfino Village --:--.--- ??? Boost - N64 Choco Mountain (Yoshidude4 & FunkyDude15) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Factory Course --:--.--- ??? Boost - Luna City --:--.--- ??? Boost - Moonlight Downtown --:--.--- ??? Boost - Nightmare To Dream World (2L) (!) (U) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Putt Putt Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rapid Street --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rockside River (8L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Rooster Island --:--.--- ??? Boost - SADX Twinkle Circuit --:--.--- ??? Boost - Sunset Raceway --:--.--- ??? Boost - Wetland Woods --:--.--- ??? Boost - Kinoko Cave --:--.--- ??? Boost - Raceway District --:--.--- ??? Yoshi Jungle (U) 2:18.259 ninbuzz1 Yoshi Lagoon 2:59.837 SpearMKW GCN Yoshi Circuit Winter Edition --:--.--- ??? GCN Yoshi Circuit Terracotta --:--.--- ??? Winter Paradise --:--.--- ??? Boost - Ice Cave (2L) --:--.--- ??? Glacial Peak 1:28.769 KytlG Glacial Bay 3:15.724 KytlG Autumn Leavesway 1:11.698 Ryan062356/Ravenplays Autumn Raceway 1:09.806 wainwai Toxic Forest (2L) --:--.--- ??? Lost Island (2L) (U) 2:15.967 KiaroMK 3DS Bowser's Castle (Ethanmark7199) (U) 1:56.331 KytlG 3DS Neo Bowser City (George35000vr & Atlas) (!) --:--.--- ??? 3DS Toad Circuit (SKMarioMan) 1:25.909 KytlG 3DS Wuhu Loop (Rukasudo90) (1L) 1.21.867 wainwai SNES Vanilla Lake 2 (NiAlBlack) --:--.--- ??? DS Dokan Course (Turbo Yoshi) --:--.--- ??? DS Tick Tock Clock Neo Edition (5L) --:--.--- ??? DS Luigi's Cookie Pinball 2:05.657 MKWSpear GBA Cheese Land (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? GBA Lakeside Park (ChaosShadow23) --:--.--- ??? GBA Riverside Park (ChaosShadow23) 2:05.576 KytlG GBA Sunset Wilds (ChaosShadow23) 1:55.690 neo mk GCN Dino Dino Jungle (MRbuttCHINSx11T7) (U) 2:01.064 (No Glitch/SC) PianoDude1011 0:59.752 (No Glitch) PianoDude1011 0:24.978 (Glitch) paulmkw GBA Yoshi Desert (Ethanmark7199) --:--.--- ??? SNES Bowser Castle 3 (Rukasudo90, WhiteMEX) (U) --:--.--- ??? SNES Donut Plains 3 (Yoshidude4) 1:38.062 雪達磨 MKW Candy Mountains --:--.--- ??? Bayside Boulevard 1:51.259 KytlG Celestial Ruins 2:24.147 ★Royaム★ Cyberstate (2L) --:--.--- ??? Cookie Village 1:44.611 KytlG Daisy Gardens (2L) 2:56.958 ninbuzz1 Disco Fever (!) --:--.--- ??? Powerpuff Funpark 2:51.658 bow.echo lp Concord China Town --:--.--- ??? Concord Frozen Town --:--.--- ??? Concord Town NinYoda1 Edition --:--.--- ??? Wolf Castlegrounds 2:42.568 OrangeMK Skyline Avenue 2:34.493 Jiyuu MK Windmill Village --:--.--- ??? Space City (2L) (U) 3:11.354 ρ:Aεzτα@Paran. Royal Castleway (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Horror Mansion (2L) (!) 2:29.244 Zed Raptor Luigi's Ghost Castle (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Ghostly Mansion (U) 2:06.463 Jiyuu MK King Boo's Area 2:06.693 (No Glitch) ★Royaム★ 2:02.153 (Glitch) bow.echo lp Volcanic Wasteland (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Volcano Bay (U) 2:07.173 KytlG Volcano Canyon 2:29.145 KytlG Volcano Island (U) 2:03.678 4Vex Zelda WW Outset Island (U) 2:18.334 4vex Castle Island --:--.--- ??? Castle Raceway 2:54.890 ★Royaム★ Incendia Castle Texture --:--.--- ??? 8-Bit Road (8L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Compact Highway (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Downtown Underground (5L) --:--.--- ??? Mushroom Fort (5L) --:--.--- ??? Darky Cliff (1L) 3:49.935 ∠( ｀・ω・)／ Nightmare (2L) 3:50.060 (Kart) BGBib Mushroom Peaks Texture (2L) (!) --:--.--- ??? Magnetic City (1L) (U) 1.58.889 Myth Alpha Boost Road (U) --:--.--- ??? Blue Sky Beach 1:57.685 KytlG SM64 Cool Cool Mountain Slide (1L) 00:50.179 bow.echo lp Eclipse Cove --:--.--- ??? Green Hill Zone 2 (2L) --:--.--- ??? Herbae Field 00:55.786 (Glitch) SDL Hula Hillside Circuit 1:56.640 KytlG Rural Raceway 2:28.696 KytlG Bowser's Lair --:--.--- ??? Concrete Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Sunshine Road (Lava Road Texture) --:--.--- ??? Nostalgic Bowser's Castle --:--.--- ??? Canary Bay (U) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Pass (2L) --:--.--- ??? Canyon Run (2L) --:--.--- ??? Desert Raceway 1:51.466 DavidMk13 Fire Cave --:--.--- ??? Fire Palace (U) 1:19.409 Maxx Mkwii Hell Pyramid 2:35.946 KytlG Item Fireland 2:08.288 KytlG Cannon City 2 --:--.--- ??? Wheel Rock (U) --:--.--- ??? Rocky Hillside 3:02.741 Huili Gou River Of Dreams (1L) 2:00.434 Myth Rosalina's Starlight Coaster (2L) --:--.--- ??? Gate Of Dreams 2:08.525 KytlG Rainbow Slide (U) --:--.--- ??? Fireworks Race --:--.--- ??? Crazy Road --:--.--- ??? Mrs Flynn's Desert Oasis --:--.--- ??? Poison Lagoon (Yoshi Lagoon Texture) --:--.--- ??? Top City (6L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Narshe Circuit (5L) --:--.--- ??? Toad Town 00:25.627 (Glitch) The Mygoshi Sunset Island 2:54.865 KytlG Seaside Drome --:--.--- ??? Lava Castle Road (1L) 1:37.274 Spork Games (a.k.a. Walnut Ishkabibble) Lava Holes 2:02.712 KytlG Ibuki Bowser Valley (U) --:--.--- ??? Jungle Ruins (U) 1:29.449 KytlG Nitro Desert (U) 1:05.911 Li x Night Desert (2L) --:--.--- ??? Sunset Rocks (U) 2:18.429 Spαdε24 Sphynx Road --:--.--- ??? Weegee Race --:--.--- ??? Water Wood --:--.--- ??? Underground Mine (U) 1:59.981 KytlG Toby's Road --:--.--- ??? Vulcan Mine --:--.--- ??? Snore Circuit --:--.--- ??? SMS Sirena Beach (5L) --:--.--- ??? Shining Town 1:00.844 OrangeMK ExciteBike Arena: MKW Inspiration --:--.--- ??? Ruin Factory --:--.--- ??? River Bridge 1:57.084 (Glitch) viper 2:15.570 (No Glitch) KytlG Rempart Road --:--.--- ??? Refresh Road (1L) --:--.--- ??? Ocean Circuit 1:37.490 KytlG Ocean Circuit Defi CT Edition 1:39.479 ★Royaム★ Paradiz Kanyon --:--.--- ??? N64 Rainbow Road MK8 Inspiration (1L) (U) 1:16.829 KytlG Paradoxic Worldway (1L) -:--.--- ??? Pipeline Skyway (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Town (2x) --:--.--- ??? Night Mountain (2L) (U) --:--.--- ??? DK Jungle Tour 2 (U) 2:12.938 KytlG Crossingville 2:22.193 KytlG Nocturne Circuit --:--.--- ??? Spike Desert 2:06.808 Zed Raptor Big World Way --:--.--- ??? Blackrose Castle --:--.--- ??? Nebula Lava Factory 2:12.401 wainwai Digitally Enhanced (7L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Dock --:--.--- ??? Royal Canyon (2L) --:--.--- ??? Dash Cannon Woods --:--.--- ??? Purple Route (2L) --:--.--- ??? Delfino Beach --:--.--- ??? Lost Fortress 2:53.744 Zed Raptor Alpine Skyway (2L) 2:44.147 Zed Raptor Jungle Cliff 2:36.542 KytlG Color Course (2L) --:--.--- ??? LEGO Racers Imperial Grand Prix (U) --:--.--- ??? Traffic Lights --:--.--- ??? Wong Speed (5L) --:--.--- ??? The Chamber (1L) --:--.--- ??? Boost - Resistance to Fate (!) (5L) -:--.--- ??? Festival Track (5L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Cold Circuit --:--.--- ??? Nivurbia 1:51.960 KytlG Alpine Peak --:--.--- ??? Garden Path --:--.--- ??? Area 28 (1L) (!) 2:47.456 ★Inspire♪'s Mario Kart Channel Undiscovered Offlimit (1L) (!) 1:54.092 Shuuto Water Rock World (1L) (U) --:--.--- ??? Kinoko Valley 2014 --:--.--- ??? Category:Important Pages